versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Angela (Image Comics)
Angela is a major character in the Spawn comic book series. Background Angela is, in truth, multiple people. Many women throughout history died tragic deaths, but their souls entered heaven and combined into Angela. Angela's purpose is to hunt down hellspawn and demons and kill them. Due to the nature of how time works in Elysium, Angela has had an unlimited amount of time to do so. For a hundred thousand years, Angela fights to protect Earth as well as do missions that aid heaven. However, when one day she was betrayed by a fellow angel, she was put on trial for treason against heaven. As she was soon found not guilty and the conspiracy was revealed, Angela quit being an angel and did freelance work instead. This made her a notable enemy of heaven, as her relations with Spawn were now known. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (One of Spawn's greatest enemies and one of the strongest angels ever. Fought with a large legion of angels all at once and proved superior to all of them. Fought with the Argus and the Kron, which were upsetting the multi-continuua, which resulted in their battle shaking half of all known universes, which should at least number in the thousands to billions, if not higher) Speed: At least Infinite (Comparable to other heavenly hosts who travel across universes and time itself, fought with Spawn and remained unscathed from Malebolgia for a long time before finally succumbing to a fatal injury) Durability: Multiverse Level (Took hits from the Kron and the Argus. Can take hits from Spawn, whose battle cry alone can shake all of hell and universes beyond it) Hax: Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration, Immortality, Sensing, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Power Absorption (Ribbons of angels act on their own and can absorb powers from those they attach onto), Statistics Amplification (Can make herself more powerful depending on her emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Could take a psychic beating from the Kron, Urizen's presence alone can take someone's soul, life, and dreams) Intelligence: High (Angela has the knowledge of many souls at once and hundreds of thousands of years worth of knowledge) Stamina: Very High (Cheveyo claims that both the heavenly hosts and creatures of hell are all composed of psychoplasm, which can be an infinite source of energy if used correctly) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All angels are capable of flight, especially in the Flux. *'Teleportation': Can teleport, the same as Spawn, through use of the Flux. *'Regeneration' *'Immortality': Angels cannot be truly killed unless they are stripped of their light. *'Light Manipulation': Can make use of heavenly light for attacks. *'Sensing': All angels could apparently track down and hunt Spawn easily with his necroplasm signatures. *'Non-Physical Interaction': Can interact with souls and harm Malebolgia. *'Energy Projection' *'Telepathy' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Cloth Manipulation': Her ribbons can be manipulated by her or they move on their own Equipment *'Lance': Angela's iconic weapon is her extradimensional lance which grants her many powers. *'Ribbons': Her ribbons act identical to Spawn's chains. They act on their own and have their own special powers. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated the Kron and the Argus, which threatened the universe's multi-continuua *Slew a dragon on a distant planet *Lifted a dragon that weighed several tons *Destroyed a church with her lance *Should be superior to old angels like Abdiel, who could cause a supernova with ease *Helped in the defeat of Malebolgia, although at the cost of her own life *Easily overpowered the Medieval Spawn and defeated him *Dealt serious damage to Urizen Speed/Reactions *Regularly wanders the infinite cosmos through the Flux *Fought while inside of the Flux, which travels across infinite distances and time itself regularly *Threatened to throw the Argus and the Kron into the nearest star *Said she would throw an angel into a nearby sun if everyone did not back away a few light years away from her *Fought with Malebolgia, who can manipulate souls throughout their infinite flights and casually perceives things in nanoseconds *Wipes out an army of amazon angel hybrids without taking a single hit *It would apparently take an entire host of weapons from angels to arrest Angela, a host being 330,000 angels Durability/Endurance *Was struck by lightning with the power of an exploding pulsar *Took hits from Spawn *Fought with Malebolgia, and was able to take quite a few attacks from him *Angela dug out of tons of rubble with ease *Survived a strike from Urizen, who she believed would be too much for Spawn **Urizen towers over buildings with sheer size Skill/Intelligence *One of the most skilled angels with the highest records in almost every relevant angel sport *Can take on entire hosts of angels all on her own *Is composed of many human souls and therefore knows their entire life experiences *Was taught some of her skills by God *Fought with Malebolgia by allying with Spawn *Has extensive knowledge on heaven and the universe as well as very advanced technology Weaknesses *Angels can be killed permanently through total annihilation, by absorbing their light *The Flux can be stalled by a strong enough force, like the Argus and the Kron Sources *Angela Respect Thread on Comicvine *Angela (Image Comics) on VS Battles Wiki for some abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Multiverse Level Category:Infinite Speed Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Manipulators Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Lance Users